McDonalds, McDonalds!
by Bubblez-rocks-your-socks
Summary: The Doctor and Rose take a trip to McDonalds... FLUFF! :D R&R please


**Challenge fic from Raxacoricofallapatorius! **

"**MCDONALDS!!!!! must include...using the pyschic paper...a banana milkshake...a mcflurry...and LOTS of FLUFF"**

**Also, if you look carefully, I have decided to explain why, out of all people the Doctor would choose **_**Martha Jones! **_**Not the best explanation ever, but at least I now know why:P**

McDonalds, McDonalds!

The Doctor and Rose were back on Earth. Not to see Jackie, but because of a recent conversation that had taken place between the Doctor and Rose.

_Rose was sitting in the captains chair, absent mindedly flicking through a magazine. The Doctor was under the console again, fixing things that weren't broken in the first place._

"_You know what I fancy?" Rose had said suddenly. The Doctor had surfaced._

"_What?" he'd asked, grinning widely. _

"_McDonalds." Rose had stated. He'd stared at her. _

"_What?" He'd repeated._

"_McDonalds. You know, Earth fast food restaurant? Very popular? Ronald McDonald?!" She'd explained._

"_Oh, I know what it is. I once stopped Ronald taking over the universe. He was using his stupid adverts to hypnotize even stupider kids. And then using them to build an empire." The worrying thing was that Rose hadn't doubted him for a second. _

"_Right... anyway. I fancy McDonalds." The Doctor had shaken his head at her in despair._

"_It's the salty chips isn't it?" He'd asked her. _

"_No, actually!" She'd laughed._

"_It's the McFlurry's. The Smartie ones to be more precise." The Doctor grinned. _

"_Well, my Miss. Rose Tyler. Your wish, as always, is my command!" And with that he had jumped up, pressed some buttons and they were off._

And now here they were. Outside of McDonalds, in London, 2002, which Rose remarked was odd – she might meet herself! And it was raining. The fast food restaurant in front of them was packed to bursting. The Doctor let out a deliberate sigh.

"Do you _still_ want McDonalds?" Rose gave him that look – the one that could make him melt into the pavement. He sighed again, and pulled the psychic paper out of his pocket.

"Come on then," He glanced down at the paper. "Miss. Jones – health inspector." Rose grinned, and took the psychic paper from the Doctor.

"Ready when you are, Mr. Smith."

Taking a very professional pose, the Doctor pushed open the doors, and walked determinedly towards the front of the queue. Once there, the serving girl, whose name tag informed them she was called Tracey, attempted to calm the extremely angry crowd.

"Excuse me, I'm afraid you will have to go to the back of the queue…" she trailed off when the Doctor grinned at her.

"Right everyone, sorry, but you're going to have to get your lunch else where today." The Doctor said, managing to make himself heard above the din. There were several outcries at this, and so the Doctor clarified.

"Health inspector. My colleague, Miss. Jones, and I need to run a thorough check. We suspect there are several health violations." At this, several customers dropped their food, while several others turned to leave. Of course, the manager had been alerted and was now standing behind the Doctor. He was a rather big man, with a moustache that rather resembled a caterpillar. It was quivering with anger.

"May I see some identification please?" He demanded. The Doctor handed him the psychic paper. The manager sighed.

"All right." The restaurant continued to empty around them, and eventually was devoid of customers.

"Make it quick." Demanded the store manager. The Doctor smiled.

"Oh don't worry, Mr…"

"McDonald." Rose hid her laugh behind a cough. The Doctor shot her an amused glance.

"Right, well. Mr. McDonald, if you and your employees would leave us to it… makes the process easier you see." Mr. McDonald looked suspicious, but said nothing, ushering his employees out of the restaurant.

When the place was empty, the Doctor grinned at Rose.

"Well. No queue, and free food!" Remarked the Doctor. Rose grinned.

"I _love_ psychic paper!" She grinned, helping herself to a McFlurry. The Doctor leant back on the register and watched her for a moment… then he spied the milkshake machine. Within seconds, or at least it seemed like that to Rose, the Doctor had a large banana milkshake clasped in his hand. Rose grinned as he placed two straws in it. He took one in his mouth and took what seemed to Rose like an endless mouthful of milkshake, and gestured for Rose to take the other straw. She did so, and took a considerably smaller mouthful. The Doctor grinned.

"I tell you Rose, bananas! Amazing!" Rose smiled. Her McFlurry now sat forgotten on the side. She unconsciously stepped a little closer to the Doctor. The Doctor put the milkshake down as Rose stepped closer to him.

"Is there anything that you love more than bananas?" Rose challenged him, her voice coming out slightly hoarse. The Doctor ran a hand lightly across her cheek and she shivered.

"Just one thing." He whispered. She raised her eyebrows.

"What's that then?" The Doctor closed the gap between them, kissing her gently. Rose gasped, and deepened the kiss. They parted after a few seconds, their breathing ragged.

"You." The Doctor said simply, pulling Rose, his Rose, into a hug so tight it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began.

**Naff ending.. sorry! Anyway… R&R please!**


End file.
